1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to picture hanger locating devices, and more particularly, to such devices for marking a wall at the location behind a picture where a hook is to be positioned to hang the picture at its desired location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for marking the location on a wall where a picture hanging hook is to be positioned are known. Such devices are required because pictures usually are hung by positioning a rear-mounted cord over a wall-inserted hook or the like which is located behind the picture itself. When positioning the picture to be hung, the picture usually is held against the wall at the desired hanging location and then a mark is made on the wall behind the picture to indicate the location for placement of the hook over which the cord is to be positioned.
Without the use of appropriate location marking devices, the picture hanging process usually requires a frustrating trial and error procedure of estimating the location for placement of the hook and then positioning the cord over the located hook and seeing if the location is where desired. Since the cord mounted to the rear of the picture usually is stretched to a tensioned location when in position on the hook by reason of the weight of the picture, it is not uncommon for errors in placement of the hook to occur and the resultant picture hanging location being different than that which was desired. Thus, the hook-locating procedure must be repeated to adjust the hook placement on the wall and correct the error which resulted because of the difficulty in correctly estimating the desired location of the picture after it is hung. It is not uncommon for several hook-placement actions to be needed before the desired picture-hanging location is achieved. In addition to the frustration of such repeated procedure, the erroneous placement of hooks leaves unnecessary holes in the wall.
One reason for difficulty in accurately locating a picture hanging hook behind a picture having a rear-mounted hanging cord is that until the picture is hung in place on the wall-mounted hook, the cord is not stretched to the tensioned position it will assume when so hung. Therefore, in order accurately to position the wall-mounted hook at its desired location, the cord must first be stretched to its tensioned position and means provided to mark the wall at the location where the hook will engage the tensioned cord at the wall mounted position of the picture.
Prior art devices are not known to enable the desired accurate marking of a wall at the location thereof where a hook should be positioned to engage a tensioned cord on the rear of a picture so as accurately to place the picture at its desired hanging location. It therefore is desirable to provide such a picture hanger locating device which conveniently stretches a rear-mounted picture hanging cord to the location it will assume when the picture is mounted to a hook on a wall with the cord engaged over the hook, and then to mark the wall at said location to indicate where the hook should be inserted in the wall to hang the picture at the desired location.